Brother Knows Best
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Songfic basé sur N'écoute que moi de Raiponce. Gabriel voudrait demander quelque chose à Lucifer, ce dernier acceptera-t-il ?


**Brother Knows Best**

En entendant claquer la porte d'entrée, les ailes de Gabriel se dressèrent aussitôt.

« C'est moi ! » lança une voix tout à fait reconnaissable.

« Je connais personne qui s'appelle Moi ! » répondit le Messager avant de se mettre à rigoler.

« Oh, pas mal, celle-ci » commenta Lucifer en rentrant dans la pièce pour déposer un bisou sur le crâne de son protégé. « Alors, tu as été sage ? »

« A peu près » déclara le garçon roux, les yeux baissés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à peu près ? »

« Oh, rien… »

Lucifer fit de son mieux pour prendre l'air autoritaire.

« J'espère pour toi, avec ton anniversaire qui arrive la semaine prochaine, ce serait dommage d'être privé de cadeau, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les plumes bleues soulignées d'or de l'adolescent se hérissèrent très légèrement.

« Au sujet du cadeau… »

L'Étoile du Matin plissa les yeux.

« Oui, je t'écoute. »

Gabriel avala sa salive.

« Il paraît que la Terre est très jolie… et je me demandais… »

« Sur Terre ? Tu veux aller sur _Terre_? » lâcha Lucifer, pinçant la bouche comme si son cadet venait de proférer une bêtise effarante. « Enfin, Gabriel ! Regarde-toi, aussi fragile que du verre ! Tu n'es qu'un bébé, un petit poussin ! Pourquoi vivons-nous à l'écart, d'après toi ? »

Le Messager rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de fermer sa grande bouche, en fin de compte…

« Je sais pourquoi… »

« Oui, pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! » coupa Lucifer avant de prendre une mine tragique. « Oh, je sais que viendra ce jour maudit où l'oiseau voudra quitter son nid… mais pas tout de suite. »

« Mais… »

Un long doigt pâle vient se poser impérieusement sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

« Chut ! Écoute, mon petit, n'écoute que ton frère. Nous sommes dans un monde amer, car de toutes les manières, partout le mal guette sur Terre… »

Un sourire positivement diabolique apparut sur le visage de l'Étoile du Matin.

« Bandits » commença-t-il d'énumérer avec une jubilation quasi sadique, « voleurs, poisons, sables mouvants, cannibales, serpents, oh, la peste aussi ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Gabriel qui était encore assez jeune pour avoir peur du noir.

« Si ! » asséna Lucifer avant de poursuivre : « De grosses bestioles, l'homme aux dents pointues… »

Il marqua une pause en prenant une expression tragique.

« Ça suffit ! Tout cela me contrarie ! Voilà ce que je suggère : évite les tracas, reste avec moi. Écoute ton frère… »

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

« Mais je… »

Lucifer se détourna théâtralement.

« Ou si tu veux, fais-toi renverser par un rhino ! Vas-y, fais-toi agresser et jeter dans le fossé ! Je suis juste ton frère, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je t'ai seulement élevé, aimé et protégé ! Vas-y, abandonne-moi, je le mérite ! » fit-il, la voix chevrotant comme un sanglot. « Laisse-moi mourir tout seul ! »

Le garçon sentait les débuts de la culpabilité lui mordiller le ventre.

« Luci, arrête » gémit-il, mais son aîné ne parut pas l'entendre.

« Et entre nous – c'est moi qui te le dis – tout seul tu es perdu ! » décréta l'Archange brun. « Tu es mal vêtu, immature, maladroit – ils te mangeraient tout cru ! »

Saisi par une honte brusque, l'adolescent se recroquevilla tandis que son gardien le critiquait sans pitié :

« Sot et naïf, tu n'es qu'un empoté, étourdi et même un peu flasque… Mais excuse-moi, tu te laisses aller, ma beauté ! »

L'expression de Lucifer s'adoucit.

« Comme je t'aime, je te dis tout, grand frère te comprend, il peut t'aider et surtout, la seule chose que j'espère… »

Il ouvrit les bras avec un sourire radieux. Éprouvant un soulagement indicible devant l'offrande de paix, Gabriel s'y jeta avec abandon.

Lucifer referma les bras autour de son protégé.

« Mon trésor ? »

« Oui ? » souffla le Messager.

Les yeux de l'Étoile du Matin étincelaient d'un éclat inhabituellement dur.

« J'espère que tu ne me parleras plus d'aller sur Terre. »

L'adolescent se raidit avant de s'avachir sous le poids de la défaite.

« Oui, Luci » dit-il mollement.

L'Archange brun lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oh, ne fais donc pas cette tête… Tu sais que je t'aime très fort. »

« Je t'aime encore plus » rétorqua Gabriel, un petit sourire jouant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime _le_ plus » déclara Lucifer. « Surtout ne l'oublie pas. »

 _Sinon… tu le regretteras._

 **Oui, j'ai inséré dans la chanson un verset qui a été coupé dans le montage final.**


End file.
